Numerous collapsible chairs are known in the art, and many of those include a plurality of X-shaped braces that cooperate together to form a collapsible brace. Examples for such chairs are found in FR 2,532,535, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,387, U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,473, U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,857, U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,601, U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,725, or U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,047. While such chairs provide collapsibility, various disadvantages remain. Among other things, some of the known chairs require disassembly for folding, removal of one or more components before folding, or by virtue of their arrangement, a relatively low seat height. Moreover, not all of such chairs are comfortable over a prolonged period of time, especially for a relatively tall person. Thus, while there are numerous collapsible chairs known in the art, various problems remain with such chairs. Consequently, there is still a need to provide improved collapsible chairs.